Episode I: Egyptian Heroes
by Slim Shadow
Summary: Three Egyptian noblemen journey to find the seven Chaos Emeralds from the Evil Anubis who came from Mobius for his imperialist goals.
1. Chapter 1

Slim Shadow's Fan Fiction: Time and Space

Prologue: I started this fanfic on a Sonic forums. I decided to branch out into this website to find a broader fanbase for my fan fiction. This is a series divided into episodes and chapters. I pardon to those who have noticed grammatical mistakes and such, and I will be accepting to change any errors. I'm not a perfect writer, but I'll try to be.

This series of fanfic material is supposed to be an inquisitive viewpoint of an Earth-Mobius theory. I've heard of three theories to the Sonic realm. The Mobius (Mobians dominate humans), The Earth (Humans dominate Mobians), and the Earth-Mobius (Two divided by an interdimensional rift). I believe in the Earth-Mobius because I grew up with the Archie-Sonic and the cartoons, and all the games were in a fantasy environment, unlike the 3D era where it turns out that Sonic and his buddies are in Earth with humans, and I thought a fantasy based character in a reality based environment wasn't feasible. Yet, the series kind-of disproves the Earth-Mobius theory by making key Mobian characters such as Shadow born on Earth. I want to give wiggle room to prove a feasible way of how Sonic characters came to be. Some parts will be entertaining, some inquisitive, and some with twists and turns. Enjoy.

**Episode I: Egyptian Heroes**

Chapter 1

This is a story dating back to when Egypt was the greatest society in the world. During 3000 BC, Giza was a palace within a great wall of stone, guards, and swords. Behind it was a city full of friendly, prosperous people ruled by an honest and fair pharaoh, Pharaoh Kayo. Kayo ruled a great army of over 47,000 troops. This army ruled and took over most of the northwestern quadrant of Africa. This is a campaign ruled by an iron fist against his enemies, and a gentle hand to its people. This was everyday Egypt until...

One night, a portal has risen. This was first witnessed by a noble guard named Monok. He was out guarding with his friend Puri. Puri is the closest to Pharaoh Kayo. Puri is a noble person who once saved the Pharaoh's life during a war against Babylonians. Pharaoh Kayo was so grateful that he offered Puri a seat as a military commander. Puri, as you know, denied his offer. His reason, "I do not accept your offer. What you are offering is a great privilege, but being a guard is my truly loved job."

That night, Monok saw the portal. It was as wide as a sand dune. He woke up Puri by tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, Puri!" he whispered.

"What, Can a guard get a sleeping break?" Puri grumbled.

"Look yonder," He points to the portal, "Is it the great Ra?"

"I guess it is, but I do not believe Ra is that big."

"Maybe Ra got bigger, or closer to Earth," Monok hunches. "We could be witnessing the Arrival of Ra onto Earth."

Both Monok and Puri rushed to the light by horseback. It was a seven cornered portal with all of the corners glowing a different colour. The portal glowed a sun like yellow reflecting off the sand like a bright, shining crystal. The first sight to come out of the portal was a human body. But it was different. It had a greyhound's head, black greyhound's fur with a white chest, and claws on human-like hands.

"Go tell the Pharaoh." Monok ordered Puri.

"Yes, sir!" Puri rid into Giza.

Puri turns to the unknown Greyhound god, gets off his horse, and bows, "What is your name, oh descendant of Ra?"

The greyhound stares down at Monok. He was in full crouching position in front of the creature. Then, he uttered his first words, "I am Anubis."

After that, he went back into the portal and the portal disappeared. Monok rode back to his post and waited for the Pharaoh. It was morning. Pharaoh Kayo arrived on horseback followed by Puri. The Pharaoh was quick to ask Monok about last night's events.  
"Did you see Ra in his true form?"

"I do not know for sure, Pharaoh." Monok responded.

"Did it have a name?"

"It called itself, Anubis."

"We should watch out for this Anubis creature." Kayo ordered. "Monok, You deserved a good rest from your post until sunset. Puri, ride to all guards to inform them of a meeting at the palace at night time."

"I will be aware." Monok rid back into Giza.

"What do you ponder, good friend and Pharaoh?" Puri asked.

"Nothing, good friend. It will either be a glorious occasion, or Ra's erasing of mankind off this world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The meeting of Giza's guards was a huge one. The guards were lined up in squares divided by torches. The squares stretch throughout the courtyard, ending at the back and the sides of the vast courtyard. All the guards were pointed towards the balcony where Pharaoh Kayo usually looks upon Giza. Every guard was curious about what the meeting was about. Was it for another invasion? Was it a new threat to the Egyptian Empire? Then suddenly, a cheer of guards erupted when Kayo shown his presence on his balcony. The cheers echoed throughout Giza and off the dunes. As the Pharaoh walked to the front of the balcony, there were thousands of people cheering and chanting, "Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" Only two faces the Pharaoh noticed. The saver of his life, Puri, and his new found friend and valuable ally, Monok. He raises his hand to stop the cheering to allow him to speak.

"Yester night, two noble guards have seen what is said to be a sighting of a god. At night, two guards were watching the gates until a bright light came. The ball of light glowed the colour of the great Ra. The seven cornered sun revealed a hound-like creature with human-like qualities. He speaks our language. We do not know if he comes in peace or war. All we say is to keep your eyes sharp and look out for any early and suspicious sunrises. Do I have witnesses of this phenomenon? Yes, The Pharaoh does. I call upon the great Puri to recall the events."

Puri breaks rank and walks upon a dead silence of an ordered crowd of soldiers. Puri spoke.

"I witnessed such a thing yester night. I and my comrade have seen a likeness of Ra. The seven-cornered sun reflected off the sand giving its Ra like colour. The porthole was like a pool of wavy water standing vertically. We were amazed by the sight and the vastness. All of the sudden this creature came out. Monok ordered me to inform this to the Pharaoh because I was the closest to him. I informed the Pharaoh. The story will continue with Monok." Puri asked Kayo, "Could you please give permission for my friend to speak, dear Pharaoh?"

"He may." the Pharaoh ordered, "Puri, leave to your position. Monok, I call upon you to speak."

Monok faced the same silence Puri did. "I do not have any words to say about this event. It spoke our language, it said, 'I am Anubis' and went back into the porthole. That's all I have to say." Monok walked to his position soon after speaking to the crowd.

"We shall guard on top where these two witnesses saw this Godly sighting." Kayo ordered. "We must find out if Anubis comes in peace or war."

Minutes later, everybody was on guard at the post that Monok and Puri saw the light. Hours past, then the godly light came back. Everybody was wide awake now when the light came over the wrong horizon. It was Anubis. Two guards went to the wide portal with a horn and orders by the Pharaoh to blow it if Anubis comes in war. They saw the seven cornered sun up close. The sun was a spectacle to see. The godly Anubis was revealed.

One guard got off his horse and attempted to Greet Anubis. "O great Anubis, I am great to be in your presence, sir. Would you like an escort to our Pharaoh?" Anubis walked past them.

The guards were staring at the greyhound-looking god, just to not realize that more of those gods were coming out of the portal. They were marching their way towards Giza. A guard blew the horn, and then the two guards were immediately slain along with their horses. The guards at the post blown the horn to inform the people of Giza to take cover. The thousands of guards went down into the desert and battled the greyhounds. The problem was that more and more greyhounds were joining the battle. Blood was exchanged by the two sides. There were two people in the thick of it, Monok and Puri. The two were slaying greyhounds left and right while greyhounds were slaying their other comrades. And as the sand turned more of a bloody red, more greyhounds were marching out of that portal. The two were aware of the endless march, they evacuated to inform Kayo.

In the palace, Pharaoh Kayo was looking upon his balcony of the carnage the two sides were creating as three dunes turned bloody red. All of the sudden, the two witnesses arrived. "What do you need?" he asked the two.

"We need to inform you of an almost endless march of gods, dear Pharaoh." Puri answered.

"Endless march?"

"Yes, good Pharaoh." Monok responded, "They march in almost endless rows from the portal. It seems that they will outnum..."

Suddenly, the portal got brighter and exploded with a thunderous boom. The seven colourful jewels powering the portal shot into the sky like rainbow stars. One of them, with an aqua colour, fell upon the palace's courtyard.

"Get that jewel, Puri." Kayo commanded. "I bet this will be important for this new war."

"Yes, good Pharaoh." Puri exits the balcony leaving all but Pharaoh Kayo and Monok.

"So you are a friend of my friend." Kayo starts the conversation.

"Yes I am, good Pharaoh." Monok responded. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to know more about you. You seem to be a noble person to know my friend."

"Oh, I remember the time I first met Puri. We were paired up for guarding duties. We warmed up to each other to make ourselves more of a team. As it seems later on in our shift, we both saw a suspicious body hiding behind a dune. We both took arrows against the rat. As it seems, both of our arrows hit the head. The body was a spy for rogue forces. We laughed and talked as we disposed of the body. It made the day seem more like a cool night."

"Ah, great story you presented me with." Kayo was happy for the story. "Tell me, Monok. Do you have a family?"

"Yes, Pharaoh. I have a great wife and three children. I married her for true love that sparkles like the sands of Egypt."

"Pharaoh!" Puri called. "I got the jewel."

"Let me take a glimpse." Puri hands the jewel to Kayo. "Ah. Beautiful jewel this is."

"The jewel glows, Pharaoh!" Monok pointed out.

"This jewel must have unlimited powers of the gods." Puri guessed.

In the view of the Pharaoh's balcony, the three can see the army of greyhounds led by Anubis marching toward the Egyptian city.

"We must find the six other jewels if we can stand a chance against Anubis."

They rid on horseback away from the march. While on horse back, a breeze came from the direction of the three's going. The crown fell upon the courtyard floor where the dead met hours ago. The march of the human hounds stopped at the courtyard, right in front of a shaky guard who attempted to run for his life. Anubis grabbed him.

"Where is your ruler?" Anubis' voice was deep and demanding.

"I do not know the location of the Pharaoh, sir!" Anubis could smell the fear of the guard.

"Tell your _Pharaoh_ that he has lost against our army." The army cheered. Anubis notices the crown.

"What is this?" Anubis points to the crown.

"'That's the Pharaoh's crown!" The guard was choking and coughing on the grasp of Anubis. Anubis put him out of his misery by slicing his claws through the guard's skin, grabbing the guts of the guard, and ripping them out. Then, Anubis picked up the crown, and observed every detail and pattern the crown had. Then he slowly put the crown on his head. The army cheered one loud cheer that can be heard over the sand dunes, where Kayo, Monok, and Puri were riding away from their loved city.

Kayo silently apologizes to his people, "I am sorry our forces let you down. We had thousands of soldiers nobly fighting for our kingdom. And now we have thousands of kinds of blood spreading through the dunes. I apologize for my leave as Pharaoh but we cannot risk the lives of the only hope against this new godly foe. We must take a new quest into the far lengths of Egypt to find the six other jewels. These jewels are the only hope against these hound gods. This will be a long journey, but when we get the jewels, you will be freed once again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where are we going to find the six jewels?" Monok asked.

"Patience, my friend." Kayo was quick to respond. "We do not know where these rainbow jewels are, but I have a feeling that we are going to find them."

"Alright, Pharaoh." The three journeyed on horseback to random places, searching for the jewels, but coming up empty handed for five days. In the hot Sahara weather, the three had great dehydration and hunger for journeying so long. Puri spotted a river.

"Look, my friends, We are saved!" He points to the left. "I see water."

"Nice find, Puri." Kayo congratulates Puri as they rode towards the river.

The river was flowing clean water which supplied for all the vegetation growing on the other side. There were ferns and tropical trees growing all sorts of edible fruits and big leaves for shade. This was a time for Monok, Puri and Kayo to relax. They drank from the river, they ate the fruit, and got to know each other a little more. They were telling stories of their past. Monok was telling stories of him being a delivery man before he became a guard. He lifted heavy objects off horses' carriages and was paid handsomely. Puri was reminded of his younger years, delivering scrolls and letters on foot all around Giza in efficient times at the young age of fourteen years. Kayo shared his dream of having wings and flying into the endless sky and being able to see Ra and talk to it. The experience was gratifying to all three. They talked until Ra kept his eye off them. They noticed a red glow coming from the river.

"Friends," Kayo asked, "Do you think it's one of the other six jewels?"

"I think so." Puri answered as he ran to get the aqua coloured jewel, "This one is glowing more radiant than I ever saw it glow."

"it must be responding to the presence to the other one." Monok theorized.

They ran to the red jewel. The former Pharaoh picked it up and compared it to the aqua jewel.

"It has the same cut as our first one. They glow with the same level of radiance. Our real journey starts tomorrow."

The morning after, the three were after the rainbow jewels. using the jewels that they found to their advantage. The next one was the purple one. They found it in the middle of a dry blanket of sand. They used the light of the jewel to find it.

"Hmm, easy." Monok stating the obvious. "No hounds attacking us."

The other one wasn't so easy. It was the green jewel. It was captured by a worse enemy than Anubis, An old widow rancher by the name of Ponek. She lived in a cave dug by her family as a home. The family had nothing to do in the desert but try to get water from the river to the land. The family made some profit in the ranch business, but the man of the family recently died with one of the horses trampling over him in a delivery to an Egyptian city. Ever since then, she became cold and bitter.

"Where's the fourth rainbow jewel?" Puri asked.

"Must be in the cave." Monok guessed.

Kayo ordered, "Let's look!"

Then there she was, with her small physique, wrinkly skin, and poor teeth. She was armed with a farming tool. "What are you here for?" Her shattering voice asked.

"We are here for a jewel that looks like this." Kayo pulled out a rainbow jewel. "Have you seen one?"

"I did see something like that, but I am not giving you the white jewel."

Puri entered, "This is serious business. For the Pharaoh of Egypt and the whole world, please, give us that jewel."

"Last time I heard, the Pharaoh is a power hungry hound-man enslaving all the people in Giza."

Monok reacted to the news, "All of Giza?"

"Afraid so. Forcing people to move bricks to build a pyramid. rounding up all men, women, and children to build it." Ponek shook her head, "Poor people."

Monok fell onto his knees slowly and cried, "Why? Why do these beasts take a hold onto my hardly worked-for family and just whip them?" His tears formed a little puddle in the cave spreading a foot's length. "I will give no mercy to these dogs."

Kayo was there to quickly comfort him, "Do not worry, good friend. Your people are my people too. I share your pain by a multitude of twenty thousand."

"Nice story, but you are still not getting the white jewel." The three almost forgot about Ponek. "Ever since my husband died in that brutality I thought I would never get my love again. Seven days ago, when I was planting my seeds, I found this white jewel which reminded me of my love. Now he's gone. I feel empty and poor inside without a love. This jewel, I think, was his last gift to me to fill that hole."

"I am sorry for your husband's death, but this is a matter of worldly proportions." Kayo explained.

"There is only one thing I can trade for the jewel." She immediately stared at Monok.

"Why are you looking at me?" Monok nervously asked.

"I have a good idea. The jewel for a night with this man." She takes her finger and makes a circle around Monok's nipple.

Monok started acting nervous and sweaty. "Really? but.. but I have a family, a... and children."

"Do not worry, This will not go down into the scrolls." promised Kayo.

"Okay, If this is for Egypt, I must do this."

Later on in night, Monok and Ponek were in the cave, talking. "So, what is this journey?"

"We are journeying all of... of Egypt to get these... gems," There were stutters in Monok's speech, "that may hold a key to... ugh... saving the world."

"Do you play any role?"

"I have good strength for heavy lifting and I... I'm playing a role right now, heh heh."  
"How about using that strength on me!" She disrobes her raggy clothes showing her nakedness in front of Monok." Don't worry, Ra's not watching."

Monok suddenly screamed, "No, no, NOOOO!"

The screams were heard from distances. Puri and Kayo were nearby the cave, snickering.

"I know what he is doing is for a noble cause, but this really tests his willingness." Kayo remarked.

"Yes, Tomorrow we should give Monok some of our food." Puri suggested.

"We shall make it so."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ra's eye revealed itself to the Egyptian heroes. Breakfast went as Puri and Kayo planned. The three continued their journey using the Rainbow Jewels. Puri came up with a way to make the search a bit easier.

"I think I have a good idea," Puri was suggesting to Kayo, "What about placing the jewels in a square. The brightest jewel is where we will go."

"I think that's a good idea." Monok complimented.

"But wait," Kayo interrupted, "What if there are two jewels as bright as each other?"

"We can make a big circle and rearrange the jewels until we can get an accurate direction to the next jewel."

"Nice thinking, good friend." Kayo condemned, "This will ease our search greatly."

The group made a circle using ten meter long rope and themselves to make a circle. They placed jewels at four random places on the circle. They narrowed down the direction until the jewels were touching each other.

"We shall go to the direction where the jewels guide us to." They packed up the jewels in their saddle bags and galloped to the Jewels' direction. When night came, they noticed an orange glow coming from a tall rock standing like a pillar over the height of the three combined.

"That looks like a heavy challenge." Kayo stared at the tower. "It seems that we could work together to push the thing to make it fall."

"Wait, Pharaoh!" Monok interrupted, "I think I can push this on my own."

"How do you say that?" Puri asked.

"It's because I feel more strong than ever. I feel like the jewels are giving me more power."

"Show me." Kayo answered his challenge. "If this is so, we must experiment to prove."

"Thank you." Monok took his stance against the rock and pushed using all of his body. The rock was moving and after a short while, the pillar of rock was no longer a pillar, yet a horizontal bar of rock. The other two were awed.

"In Ra's name, I have never seen a great feat of strength like that." Kayo had the look of shock in his eyes.

"Do not worry, friends," Monok told Puri and Kayo, "You might have hidden powers as well."

"Right. Let's continue our journey." They went and made another "jewel compass" and plotted their way to the next jewel after they got a night under the starry night. The morning was another hot Sahara day for the heroes as they were making progress towards the next jewel. They found the green jewel in the middle of the desert bed. It seemed like the time they found the purple jewel. But when the horses came closer, the six jewels reacted with each other sending out a beam of light across the sky. The reaction caused a sandstorm that was at a blazing speed. Monok was maintaining his ground using his strength to hold Kayo, Puri, and the saddle bags with the jewels down.

Puri yelled through the storm, "I think I have the power to get the jewel."

"You do have the power." Monok yelled back. "You need this."

Monok grabs into the bag and pulls out a leather mask designed to protect the eyes in a sandstorm. "This will help you." Monok passes the mask to Puri.

"Thank you." Puri puts the mask on.

Puri was standing against the storm with the mask on his face. He saw the jewel in the distance. As soon as he saw it, he ran with a burst of speed towards the jewel going against the rapid speed of the storm. He saw the jewel closely and observed that it was floating and providing the wind needed for the storm. He had enough speed to grab the jewel. When he did, the chaos stopped. Monok and Kayo were found in a distance away from Puri. Monok protected Kayo and the jewels well.

"I have great speed, now!" Puri informed while taking off his mask, "The jewels do have great powers."

"You have great speed, and Monok has great power." Kayo observed. "You both dream of having those things. Yet, I wish for wings. What if we find the last jewel? I would probably grow wings."

"It is in the stars, good friend." Puri encouraged Kayo, "I will not be surprised if you do get what you dream for."

"Bad news, Pharaoh!" Monok points to their motionless horses. "Our horses have died in the storm."

"We will make another jewel compass and I'll use my speed as a transport to the next jewel." Puri suggested.

"That will be a great idea." Kayo gives his approval and the three make another jewel compass. They got their direction and all three put sand masks on.

Puri ordered the two, "Kayo, Monok, Hold on to my wrists." The two obeyed. Puri grabbed the wrists of the two and then Puri started his fast dash towards the last jewel.

Meanwhile, Anubis was at Giza, supervising the building of the pyramids. The pyramids are being built by the enslaved people being whipped by the Greyhounds. Anubis noticed the beam of light that the heroes made. "Hmmmm... It seems that some of these 'humans' have found the _Chaos Emeralds._"

A page hound asked Anubis, "Would you like to find some volunteers to find the last emerald?"

Anubis turned to him and grabs him by the collar, "Do so. I do not like people taking my words. If you take them again, I will take your life. Go find volunteers and order them to go find the last emerald. If they find the human fools, they should kill them!" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Egyptian Heroes were heading towards the last jewel. The three were taking a break to let their hands relax after holding each other's wrists for quite a time. The time was evening. This was a time they talked, ate, and admired the gems. They had six rainbow jewels. They saw seven come out of the portal. They knew there was one left. They started to think... What was the last colour of jewel they had to find. They debated about it.

"I believe the last colour of Rainbow Jewel we have to find is yellow," Kayo started the debate. "Because all the jewels' colours would make up the rainbow if there was a yellow."

"I did not see any yellow in the porthole's boundaries." Puri entered the debate.

"I would like to hear what you have to say." Kayo offered the floor to Puri.

"Well," Puri commented, "I think I saw blue in the porthole."

"Hmph, you think?" Monok entered.

Puri interrupted, "So, What colour do you think the last jewel is?"

"It's not one of my favourite colours," Monok threw in his two stones, "but I think the last jewel is pink. No reason, just a guess."

"Oh, a guess?" Puri challenged.

"Wait!" Kayo interrupted and calmed down, "We have three opposing views, but we must stick together. All three of us came from different walks of life. We all have something to do this journey for. You, Monok. You want to save your family. You, Puri. You want to prove my loyalty to me. And I, the former Pharaoh. I want to free my land from this hound scum that has infested this land. We should be working together on this mission to save the kingdom and the world."

"Look over there!" Monok points to a torch fire. "They look like hounds."

"We must hide behind that dune!" Puri immediately pointed to the dune. They all ran behind it. they laid low. Two hounds walked close to the dune, but did not notice the three.

One hound ordered, "Remember, We are here to search for the chaos emeralds. Six of them are being held by humans who dare to resist us. If you find the humans, kill them and take the emeralds. The last one, we should find before the humans learn how to use chaos control."

Kayo was listening and moved his lips to silently speak out, "Chaos control."

The hound continued, "Remember to blow your horn once if you see the humans, twice if you have spotted the emerald, and three times if you find the humans with all seven."

The other hound spoke, "Look, footprints!" The heroes were getting nervous as the hound points his torch to their foot prints.

"Hmmm. Let's follow them." The first hound ordered.

Monok had an idea, "Do not worry," he whispered, "Puri can cause a dust storm, then I will knock them out when they are blind."

"You shall commence with the plan." Kayo made his approval. "Before I discover my powers, I'll sit by."

As soon as they came close, Puri ran in a circle around the hounds and made a sand cyclone. The second hound was getting ready to blow the shell-like horn, but out of the sand cloud came Monok with a powerful fist to the leading hound, The second hound was on the brink of warning the others but Monok knocked him out also.

"Well done, good friends." Kayo condemns. "That was great how you employed your talents to work together. Impressive."

They buried the bodies underneath the Sahara sand and they started to rest. The rest was not long, though, as they were awakened by two blasts of a horn. The greyhounds found the last chaos emerald.

"Do not worry, friends," Kayo encouraged them, "We can catch up using Puri's speed."

"Yes!" Puri agreed. "And we will use Monok's strength to knock them down."

"And when all is done, Kayo might gain his powers and we will find a way to Stop Anubis." Monok said with charismatic energy.

"So let's go. I know where the sound came from." Puri opened up his arms for Monok and Kayo to hold. They held on and Puri sped his way to the direction of the noise. After a few minutes of running, they saw a blue sparkle and a torch. They knew that this was it. The last chaos emerald.

"Hmm, I was right." Puri yelled.

Kayo yelled back, "That you were."

They halted to a stop right close to the hounds guarding the last emerald. The hounds noticed them and drawn their swords. Puri reacted quick by speeding towards them and stealing their swords. Monok tried to knock one of the hounds out, but the hound was countering Monok using his armour. The other hound with the horn blasted one loud, long sound to warn the others. Puri noticed it and cut the hound's insides with his stolen swords. Monok was still fighting the other hound who was protecting the chaos emerald by cradling it. until Monok punched it into the air. Everybody was looking at it. The last jewel was in the sky. Other hounds came in response of the warning and were in the direction of the chaos emerald's fall. Then, Kayo, all of the sudden, grew golden bright wings that gave out such a light that it was almost like watching into Ra. He grabbed the saddle bags, flew up and grabbed the chaos emerald in the air. All seven chaos emeralds were in the possession of Kayo. Hounds tried to get him, but he used his wings to make a gust wind. The gust blew all the hounds away and Monok and Puri stood their ground. The pharaoh made a wish to himself, "I wish I can free my people." then he yelled out, "Chaos Control!" Monok, Puri, and Kayo disappeared from the desert without a trace.

Anubis was nearby the battle site. His rage built up and Anubis made a roar that was heard across the desert and throughout the slaveyards of Giza. He knew that the humans will have the power to combat him and take the human's land back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Monok was all alone in what seemed to be a forest with giant mushrooms growing beside the trees. He knew he wasn't in Egypt. He was trying to call his friends, "Puri! Kayo!" No response was there. He continued calling for them until a certain red, man-like animal caught his eye. He stared to where the thing was, but as soon as he looked there, the red thing was gone.

"What do you want, red man?" Monok timidly asked. He turned around and he was punched so far and high enough to hit a hard, thick tree. Next thing he knew, he was beside Kayo and Puri. They were all tied up together in the center of a miniature, naturally made stadium with red echidnas all with their two spiked battle gloves surrounding them in one big circle. Their eldest was the closest to them. The eldest had a great voice that sounded grandfatherly. He asked the three humans, "Who are you? What are you searching for?"

Monok stuttered a bit and answered, "We are here to save our people."

Puri continued where Monok left off, "We came here using the chaos emeralds to find hope in defeating Anubis."

"As he had traveled to our world to take it over. I once ruled a land that was once mine, now taken over by Anubis." Kayo finished the story.

"You have been caught by the power of Anubis?" the eldest echidna responded.

"Yes, Is your land in control of Anubis' army?" Puri asked.

"I am afraid so, yet the majority of hounds are planning mutiny against the leader." The eldest echidna spoke, "We will meet with the resistance's leader during sundown."

The leader untied the three humans, "You are now friends of us. My name is Konori. We shall get help from all that we can find. all species should unite for the very cause of war against a great evil."

"We are Kayo, Puri, and Monok," Kayo introduced his group. "And we will need the help of a new world"

Before sunset, the three heroes journeyed the land and discovered its weather's diversity with one part of the main mountain being covered with snow, and the beach being hot with sand and tropical plants. They were walking until they were taken by surprise, Monok almost fell over the island. They have discovered that the island was floating over the world to think that they were on Ra itself. It seemed like an endless fall to the ocean. One echidna kid laughed at the humans, "You must get used to this place, Try not to fall off."

The humans chuckled and Kayo responded, "I will thank you for your advice, young echidna. What is your name?"

"My name is Tikal."

After they embarked on their journey through the island, it was sunset, The meeting took place in the margin between the forest and the desert. Monok, Puri, Kayo, and Konori met with the resistance's leader.

"I am glad you can make it, humans." Konori acknowledged, "I will introduce to you, the resistance's leader, Tamori."

The three introduced themselves to Tamori. Tamori answered, "So, you are the ones who were recently conquered by the great Anubis?"

"True." Kayo answered. "We are looking for help in this cause."

Konori interrupted, "We are finding help. As we speak, echidnas are going throughout the world to make an army."

"We have also made our precautions for the war. We are all marked in orange on our hearts, necks, and heads to make sure we do not kill our own."

"This is great. We will have a resistance powerful enough to get my people's land back." Kayo reacted to the good news.

After three days, the three heroes were training on the island. They enjoyed laughs with the echidnas and enjoyed each cultures. Meanwhile, they were behind a full army of various species of animal. Hedgehogs, foxes, hawks, bats, and rabbits who all walk, speak, and have powers of their own. Four thousand animals joined for the reason of war. also joining the resistance were six chaos emeralds. One was missing. One of the hounds confirmed it was taken by their leader after they realized the chaos emeralds were back on this world. This was enough to give Monok power and Puri speed. The resistance was under Konori's command. He planned every aspect of the war. The cue to attack was at dawn. Ra's eye glanced into the future battlefield. Hounds were enslaving echidnas to build pyramids like in Egypt. The resistance made a surprise attack on the hounds. The battle was on. Monok, Puri, Kayo, and Konori joined the battle. As soon as Anubis' reinforcements came in, they were bombarded by boulders launched by high flying hawks. All animals engaged in battle. Hedgehogs using their speed to make cyclones, hawks using their gust of wind to blow away enemy hounds, and echidnas using their spiked knuckles to rip apart the hounds' flesh. Others using swords and arrows into combat. The hounds were using claws and swords to fend off the resistance but with no use.

Monok, Puri, and Kayo were following Konori into the pyramid where the hounds' leader was. The leader had troops guarding the door. Monok knocked them out before they reacted. They went into the pyramid and began to kill guards who will get in their way to the ruler of the land. They eventually found the ruler's chamber near the top of the pyramid. Konori was in command and he insisted on leading the attack. As soon as they went in, they found three guards armed with bows and arrows, and the leader, with the final chaos emerald. They aimed and fired right at Konori. Puri used his speed to grab one arrow, Monok blocked the second one using his power, but the third one hit Konori right at his chest. Kayo reacted by running after the three guards and slaying them in a rage using his sword. The leader grabbed his own sword and engaged in a sword battle with Kayo. Kayo's rage was impenetrable. He charged against the leader countering move by the leader and attacking with such force that the leader is being backed up into a wall. The hound lost grip of the sword and with his rage, Kayo beheaded the leader. The war was over, The final chaos emerald was found. yet, they lost one of their own.

Kayo rushed over to Konori who was down to his last breath, "Do not die, Konori. The resistance needs you."

Konori, with his last words, said, "Kayo, I need you to know, that when I die, you will be the new leader of the resistance. Just remember when you go to your world, you must believe in your..."

Konori turned dead. The three cried for the death. Kayo vowed, "I bless you in Ra's name and we will promise you a formal tomb. We will lead your army into war on my Earth, and that we will get what is mine again."

Outside, Anubis' hounds faced a massacre at the expense of over 1000 lives of the resistance. The sands were stained with blood, yet three thousand other animals were ready for the news.

"Fellow people," Kayo announced, "Konori, our leader, has been killed in combat. He has given me the full position of the new leader. We will take time to mourn the death and prepare for battle. My command will be with good reward and discipline. We will train hard and be well rested for the days to come to rid our worlds of our common threat of Anubis. We will go to battle with Anubis' army. With our power, determination, and the chaos emeralds, we will guarantee victory!"

The crowd erupted in cheering that can be heard throughout the floating island. They trained hard for over twenty days. The three trained harder for the day they have to encounter Anubis. After plenty of training of the forces, they have gathered over thirty thousand animals to do battle. They were ready. Kayo, Monok, and Puri gathered the chaos emeralds together behind their massive army.

"Chaos Control!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They went through the portal and discover themselves in front of an army of men. Kayo's men, uniting in the middle of the Sahara Desert to prepare for the final battle. They were well trained like Kayo's recently inherited troops. Over forty thousand human troops have come for one purpose, to fight Anubis. This was made possible by a soldier who escaped slavery and journeyed Kayo's territory to gain troops. He was present to greet the Pharaoh. His name was Kokomar. He was the military commander before Anubis' takeover. He led his troops through the most dangerous sandstorms and driest heat. Yet, he kept the Pharaoh's men strong and healthy.

The Pharaoh was excited to see his face, "Good day, Kokomar. I have not seen you for days."

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Kokomar responded. "What are these giant hedgehogs and echidnas behind you?"

"They are my army I raised for over twenty days." Kayo explained, "We have discovered what seems to be a new world. We have found these animals that can battle the hounds with ease."

"Good. You found their leader?"

"Yes, I did. Unfortunately, he died in battle."

"Let Ra's prayer's be with him."

"We also have rebel hounds with us. Marked with orange on their neck, heart, and head, they are here to support our resistance. This is their leader." Kayo pointed to Tamori.

Tamori introduced himself, "My name is Tamori. Your land was ruled well if he gathered such an army of humans at his disposal."

"Thank you." Kokomar gave his gratitude to the rebellion leader.

"He is a ruthless person to our people and others. Anubis had the power to use chaos control with one emerald to start his conquest. We traveled from place to place to build pyramids to leave our mark and enslaving people like yours and others through the way. We wanted to find chaos emeralds to gain power to go take over another world, yours. We learned that the eighth chaos emerald hidden in this planet will unite both worlds in to one mass world that will be easy for Anubis to take over. We were tired for working for him and his mad conquest so we formed a rebellion."

"Interesting story." Kokomar commented.

"Very well, then. We must stop his campaign for the safety of both worlds."

The crowd erupted in cheers and united under the end of the terror of Anubis. Kayo planned the attack on Giza. Seventy thousand troops got all they needed to know for battle. They planned their attack for sundown. Until then, they talked together, and enjoyed each other's cultures. They got the seven chaos emeralds to do battle with. Then, sundown came. A crowd of humans stood near the pyramid building site. Hidden behind the dunes were the new world's forces, ready to back the humans. The humans struck first attacking with bows and arrows on the building site. One hound blown the horn to notify other hounds. The battle started. Over at Giza's palace, Anubis was looking on to the battle field. "Hmph, pathetic humans." until he heard a horn from the sand dunes signaling the new world animals to attack. Anubis was in shock to see one of his conquered people coming up on Earth to take back what is theirs. Hawks were carrying hedgehogs and echidnas on their claws to launch from the sky onto the battlefield.

The war wasn't complete without the Egyptian Heroes. Kayo for flight, Puri for speed, and Monok for power. Kayo was in his super "winged" form ready to do battle. He carried the other two using his legs for the others to grab on. Soon, they were at Giza's palace, which was once occupied by Kayo. He flew his teammates into the balcony where they found Anubis in the Pharaoh's chamber. Kayo yelled out, "Anubis, Your reign of terror will end right here."

Anubis turned his back onto the Humans, "So, You must be the one they call 'Pharaoh.' Pathetic human, die alongside your human race."

"We will not plan to. We will make you bleed for every creature you have slain and enslaved." Puri threatened.

"Yes, we will restore the worlds to its original beauty." Monok added.

"It's too late." Anubis shows the golden chaos emerald, "I have found the last chaos emerald. I can unite both worlds for my own. All I need is your seven." Anubis then absorbed all of the golden emerald's power to turn super. He grew three times his size, his muscles grew to a great build, and his claws grew to the size of swords. His eyes burned like Ra. He spat out fire and ignited the whole chamber. Using his wings, he blew the flames so they can have a space to work with. Puri attacked first by using his speed to climb up the wall and onto the roof to attack Anubis from above. Anubis grabbed him and threw him into the fire, but he was able to resist the heat. Monok tried to make a ground attack by punching the floor beneath him. Anubis blocked it with his foot. Puri tried to use his flight to try to quick-attack the beast from the sky. He was blocked by Anubis' claws. They took time to plan.

"He is invincible," Monok mentioned.

"Yes, is there any way we can defeat this monster?" Puri asked.

"Maybe we will try using team attacks." Kayo planned.

"Great Idea, Kayo." Monok agreed.

Kayo signaled Puri to hold on to his legs. This was followed by a swing of Kayo's legs to launch Puri into Anubis. It was a dead hit. Monok went up on Kayo's legs and was thrown at Anubis' chest. He grabbed on and performed a multiple punch onto Anubis. Monok jumped off the body and returned to his friends. Anubis attacked the team by blowing fire at them. Puri was fast enough to keep them away from harm and started to dash to another safe spot. Monok decided to perform a team attack of his own. He told Puri and Kayo to curl up in balls. He threw them into Anubis with great power. Kayo followed up the throwing attack with a wing swipe. It made Anubis visibly weak. The three decided to finish him off. Until they thought of a plan, Anubis performed chaos control to grab Kayo. He wanted to squeeze Kayo until Puri used his speed to make a whirlwind of flames. The cyclone made Anubis faint, yet Kayo was okay. The chaos emeralds they have gained formed together to make a rainbow looking sword called the chaos sword. The voice from the sword was a familiar one. It was Konori the Echidna. He said, "This is the only weapon that can kill Anubis. Use it well" Kayo took flight and attacked Anubis. Anubis was blocking his attacks with his claws. This was unsuccessful as he was getting weaker for every block he takes. The Chaos sword gained enough energy to break Anubis' claws. Then, he begged for mercy but it was no use. Kayo stabbed Anubis right at the chest. and then, golden light came from his wound Kayo ordered his team to run. They flew away from the palace and then there was a vertical beam of golden light coming from their palace. The hounds on the battlefield surrendered when they saw the light. They knew their leader was defeated.

When sunrise came, the resistance celebrated victory. Monok had the honour of breaking the shackles of his family. The Hounds' new leader, who was Tamori, ordered Anubis's conquest to be over and return the land to their respective owners. Kayo appointed the Echidnas' new leader who became known as Chief Pachacamac. All of the other world's animals went back to their world to return to peace. Kayo ordered the deep burial of Anubis and the golden chaos emerald near the pyramids along with the cut off fur of the many species who offered in their help to stop the reign. Everything returned to what it was before Anubis' campaign, and will lead to the events coming in both worlds' perspectives, in war and in peace.


	8. Epilogue, Prologue to Episode II

**Epilogue to Episode I, Prologue to Episode II**

History took its toll on the Egyptian people, yet, some Egyptians evacuated before the great storm. After a long journey through the Atlantic Ocean, the new Egyptians spread into new cultures and made their own pyramids and left their own mark. Their capital was on an island which we call today Cuba, where they carved the stone temple with the legend of the Egyptian Heroes. This "New Egypt" eventually fell and the capital temple was almost buried by a windstorm. The legend of the Egyptian Heroes went unnoticed until,

"Hey, Comrade, Take a look at this."


End file.
